


And then.... He didn't die

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Trauma, Worried parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: I have just finished watching the end of the fucking world series 2 and I absolutely adored it. I found it deep and particularly interesting in regards to James recovery. It didn't dwell on the events that occurred directly after the season 1 and I thought it might be interesting to have a sequence where alyssa is trying to visit James in the hospital. So, here it is.
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World), Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	And then.... He didn't die

"Why can't I see him?"

"Because you can't"

"What kind of shit response it that?" Alyssa said and the patronising receptionist rolled her eyes. The waiting room was cold and Alyssa was starting to lose her patience.

"Shall I call your mother?"

"I'm eighteen, I don't need you to call her. I just want to see him"

"Unfortunately he's under police watch, so you can't" the reception had short red hair and lengthy nails.

"Ok" Alyssa knew that she couldn't argue anymore, there was no point. She sat in the plastic seats, next to the reception desk. Nurses walked in and out.

"Why are you waiting?"

"I don't know where else to go?" Alyssa said.

* * *

Since the showdown on the beach, Alyssa had found home a difficult place to be. Her mother had begun to act stranger than usual and had used Alyssa's trauma as an excuse for her to dump Tony. Alyssa had gotten community service for the Clive Koch murder, it hadn't taken long for the police to realise that he was a monstrous man. Therefore they were lenient with her.

Her mother had decided that they were to leave and move in with her half sister. Alyssa hadn't argued. Her mother had begun talking in third person and started drinking. Alyssa had been thinking about James, her mind was a mess and she found herself in a dark place. She hadn't been sleeping and had been having flashbacks. 

* * *

"What about home?" The receptionist asked.

Alyssa shook her head.

"Please, can I just see that he's OK?" she hadn't heard anything since the shooting, since she lay beside him, since the paramedics rushed him away. That seemed like forever ago.

In her mind thats how she saw him, a bloodied mess. Blood rushing out of his stomach, she crouched over him trying to wake him up. It happened so fast. The police rushed her away, there was questioning, all whilst his blood was still on her hands. 

She had tried desperately to rid herself of that image of him. But she couldn't. It was horrifying, to imagine, but her mind couldn't help but assume he was dead. That he'd been shot to save her. 

The waves lapped against them as she tried to wake him up, "James, James" She yelled, the words echoed in her mind. They had gotten soaked, she lay her head on his chest in the split seconds that this all occurred.

"Alyssa?" James's dad woke Alyssa from her flashback. She had never been so happy and sad to see someone at the same time.

"Hi" she said, melancholically.

"Have you seen him?"

"I'm not allowed to"

"Oh" he said, what else could he say? The receptionist told him where he needed to go, he turned to Alyssa.

"I'll tell you how he is" he had tears in his eyes and a paper bag of takeaway food in his hand. The nurse scanned him through the door. The security was tight and amused Alyssa, yet terrified her. The fact that something they did, had caused so much concern and problems was exhilarating and horrifying.

After another few hours, Alyssa must have fallen asleep. When she awoke, she turned to see Clive Koch standing in the hallway. He waved at her, blood dripped from his neck. She looked down at her hands and seen that they were caked in blood. Her face was sticky and she could smell the sickening smell of his blood. Alyssa gasped but words didn't come out, she tried to scream but he was in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, Alyssa put her hands over face.

"Are you OK?" The receptionist asked. Alyssa opened her eyes and Clive was gone.

"Yeah" Alyssa rushed out of the hospital, nearly walking into the automatic doors. Her hands were shaky.

"Alyssa?" James's dad called out, stepping out of the door. However, she had already gone.

* * *

Alyssa and her mother moved in with Alyssa's mother's half sister. She had tried to drown out any thoughts of James, but failed miserably. She began working as a waitress at the cafe, mainly so she had something to do. 


End file.
